icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Quincey
| birth_place = Kitchener, ON, CAN | career_start = 2005 | draft = 132nd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings }} Kyle Quincey (born August 12, 1985) is a Canadian ice hockey defenceman currently playing for the Colorado Avalanche of the National Hockey League. Playing career Quincey grew up in the Caledon, Ontario area playing most of his minor hockey for the Halton Hurricanes AAA program of the OMHA. He was drafted in the 3rd round (47th overall) of the 2001 OHL Priority Selection by the London Knights. Quincey was drafted 132nd overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft after finishing his first Major junior hockey season with the London Knights of the Ontario Hockey League in 2002–03. At the beginning of the 2003–04 season in early October, Quincey was traded from the London Knights to the Mississauga IceDogs in a blockbuster deal for star Rob Schremp. Quincey helped the IceDogs to the OHL final in 2004 before the IceDogs were swept in four games by the Guelph Storm. Developing as a offensively able defensive defenseman, Kyle was named in the OHL second All-Star Team in the 2004–05 season after finishing with 46 points in 59 games. Selected as the Eastern Conferences Best Defensive Defenseman he also placed third in voting for the OHL's top defenseman award the Max Kaminsky Trophy. On July 28, 2005, Kyle was signed by the Detroit Red Wings to a three-year entry level contract. He was assigned to American Hockey League affiliate , the Grand Rapids Griffins, to begin his first professional season in 2005–06. He finished the season fifth among rookie defenseman in the AHL with 7 goals and 33 points in 70 games while also making his NHL debut with Detroit against the Anaheim Mighty Ducks on November 25, 2005. Qunicey was again assigned to the Griffins the following season, as a late call-up he scored his first NHL goal in the last game of the Red Wings' 2006–07 regular season in a 7–2 win over the Chicago Blackhawks on April 7, 2007. He scored in the second period against Patrick Lalime which turned out to be the final Red Wing goal of the regular season. After injuries to defensemen Niklas Kronwall and Mathieu Schneider, Quincey was thrust into play just as the playoffs had begun. He first played in Game 6, an overtime victory for Detroit against the Calgary Flames to move on to the second round against the San Jose Sharks. The Red Wings eventually lost to the Anaheim Ducks in 6 games in the Conference finals. Slated to make the Detroit roster after an impressive 13 game playoff performance, Kyle suffered a setback after suffering a broken hand in training camp resulting in missing the entire 2007–08 pre-season. Quincey returned and played the majority of the year with Grand Rapids scoring 20 points in 66 games. He was used as an call-up from the Griffins in February to play 6 games for Detroit in the regular season. During the 2008 playoffs, he was on the practice roster for the whole playoffs as the Red Wings captured the Stanley Cup. Although the Red Wings included him on the Stanley Cup winning picture, he was not awarded a Stanley Cup ring and did not qualify to be inscribed on the Stanley Cup. Going in to the 2008–09 season Quincey was re-signed to a two-year contract with the Red Wings on September 9, 2008. Unable to crack the talent laden Red Wings and due to salary cap compliance issues, Kyle was placed and claimed off waivers on October 13, 2008, by the Los Angeles Kings. Posting an assist in his Kings debut against the Carolina Hurricanes on October 17, 2008, he quickly became an important part of a young Kings defensive corps, especially early in the season due to the injury of Jack Johnson, playing on the power play and penalty killing units. He finished his breakthrough season leading the Kings defense in scoring with 34 assists and 38 points in 72 games before finally succumbing to a herniated disc on April 1, 2009. On July 3, Quincey was traded, along with defenseman Tom Preissing and a fifth round pick in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft to the Colorado Avalanche in exchange for left winger Ryan Smyth. In the 2009–10 season he made his Avalanche debut on opening night in a 5-2 victory over the San Jose Sharks on October 1, 2009. Quincey joined Todd Gill to become just the second player to play on the Avalanche after previously appearing for the rival Detroit Red Wings. Kyle again quickly established himself within the re-building Avalanche defense to lead the team in average ice time and record a career high of 6 goals for 29 points in 79 games. On July 2, 2010, he was then re-signed by the Avalanche to a two-year contract. Kyle Quincey will captain Canada in an 3 game exhibition series against USA this July/August in NZ.http://www.odt.co.nz/sport/ice-hockey/148041/ice-hockey-top-class-game-coup-dunedin Personal Quincey hails from Orangeville, Ontario, and cites former Toronto Maple Leafs forward Bill Berg as one of his childhood idols. "When I was young, my dad took me to see a Kings game in Toronto. I was watching Wayne Gretzky, but my dad said to me, ‘watch the way Bill Berg plays. Look at him working in the corners, not being afraid to get his nose dirty, and doing all of the little things.’ Berg became one of my favorite players to watch after that because of the effort he put, and how he never took a night off. I feel like I have taken a similar approach to working hard and being confident to do whatever is asked of me." Kyle celebrated his day with the Stanley Cup from the Detroit Red Wings in Caledon, Ontario with family and friends. He also took the Cup to Alder Street Recreation Centre for Autographs and pictures. Awards and achievements * 2003–04: OHL All-Star Game (Eastern Conference) * 2004–05: Team OHL (ADT Canada-Russia Challenge) * 2004–05: OHL''' All-Star Game (Eastern Conference representative) * 2004–05: OHL hardest-shot competition co-winner with Mark Methot (95 mph) * 2004–05: OHL coaches poll (best defensive defenceman, Eastern Conference) * 2004–05: OHL second-team all-star Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:London Knights alumni Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Mississauga IceDogs alumni Category:Stanley Cup champions